


Away

by Accident, detafo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealous Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/detafo/pseuds/detafo
Summary: John is away on a week long conference and Sherlock can't help but get jealous over the other attendees around John when he's not there.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37
Collections: Detafo and Accident's (FuckOffWatson) RP Collabs





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this RP turned fic by Detafo and me!

Sherlock Holmes was in a snit. John had been away for three days, and Sherlock was *BORED*. His texts were going unanswered, there were likely female doctors throwing themselves at John, and THAT was unacceptable.

John texts back after a presentation.  
*I thought you were going through cold cases for Greg?-JW*

*Dull. Boring. Predictable. -SH*  
*When are you coming home? -SH*

*Three more days, Love. It’s a week conference. I told you that you could come with me but you said it would be boring.-JW*

*John, you have been presenting for conferences all week. I would be just as bored there as I am here. -SH*

*Exactly. At least you’re home with your experiments. Are you still doing the one with maggots?-JW*

*That particular experiment was what got me screamed at by Mrs Hudson. She threw it all out and made ME bleach the kitchen. -SH*

*Good for her. You can’t expect her to clean up after you all the time especially the creepy crawly things.-SH*

*I knew you were going to take her side. - SH*  
*Are you done for the day yet? -SH*

*I am. I was going to get dinner with some of the other attendees.-JW*

Sherlock grimaces.  
*They do know you're taken, I hope -SH*

John frowns.  
*Of course they do, Sherlock. Why wouldn’t they?-JW*

*I'm feeling unnecessarily jealous. I need you back here. -SH*

*Love, there’s nothing for you to be jealous about. You know I love you. That you’re the only mad man for me. It’s only a few more days.-JW*

Sherlock huffs, agitation curling in his gut.  
*Zoom later?-SH*

*I’ll see. I have to prepare for my talk tomorrow.-JW*

Sherlock whined to himself. Maybe he should just go into the bedroom with one of the toys he'd bought years ago. It wasn't as good as John, but it might help him work through his agitation.  
*Never mind, then. -SH*

*I’m sorry, love. You know it’s your fault I’m so popular. Apparently everyone’s read the blog.-JW*

*I don't care. You're the one that started the infernal thing. I want you home. With me. Making me moan your name. -SH*

*I would rather that too. Those long legs over my shoulders.-JW*

Sherlock groans softly, reaching down to adjust himself in his pyjamas trousers.  
*Typing out what I want you to do to me is not nearly as satisfying as having your tongue in my arse, stretching me to fit that beautiful cock inside. -SH*  
There was a knock at John's hotel door. "John! You ready to go to dinner?" The thick female Scottish accent called through the door. "Come on."

“Coming!” John calls.  
*And I’d like to tell you but I’ve got to go now, love.-JW*

Sherlock groans softly.  
*Fine. -SH*  
He stalks to the bedroom in a huff, feeling too wound up to relax.  
Marianne is leaning against the doorframe, waiting for John. "I swear, if that's a double entendre, just tell me. I'll go to dinner by myself!" She laughs.

“I thought the whole group of us we’re going?” John raises a brow as he pulls on his coat as he comes out.

"Aye, they're waiting for us in the lobby." Marianne laughs. "I was sent on the recon mission. Thought you'd gone down the plughole."

“Just because you’re an Amazon doesn’t mean I’m a hobbit.” John chuckles, walking with her to the lifts.

"Oh, but you'd look so cute with big hairy feet." She snorted. "Going on an adventure? Seems to be right up your street... Hell, I'll bet that Sherlock Holmes is a bit of a dragon to live with. The amount of time I heard his ringtone go today, he seems a mite possessive about you."

“Almost as much as I am of him.” John smiles happily.

Marianne laughs. "Good to see a bloke so enamored with his boyfriend." She said, punching the 'G' button. "Wish it was like that for me, but what can you do?"

“Aren’t these conferences used for hooking up?” John laughs. “I’m sure you could find someone available.”

Marianne laughs. "Really, Watson... I'm built like a brick shit house, I swear filth that makes oil riggers blush, and can pound away a bottle of whisky and still walk a straight line. I doubt there's a bloke or a chick with a decent sized strap on that'd want to even try." She wasn't shy about her preferred proclivities, which was probably another reason others shied away from her.

“You just need someone strong and worthy to take what you’ve got to give. You know I used to be a bloody good wingman back in the day.” John grins as they reach the lobby.

"Ah, before you became a whipped bitch." Marianne laughs heartily. "I should take you up on the offer, but let's just do dinner with these sods first." She grinned cheekily at the group.

“Yeah yeah.” John chuckles, following them all to the pub.

Sherlock smirks slightly as he angles the phone's camera just that little bit so that he was fully on display, and began to record. He'd show John what the doctor was missing out on.  
-  
Marianne ordered a pint for both of them and took the drinks back to their reserved table. "So, your presentation tomorrow... Got it figured, or are you gonna wing it?"

“I got it figured mostly. Was thinking of working on some slides tonight.” John smiles.

Marianne nods. "Yay for visual boredom." She teases, clapping her large hands.  
-  
He works himself open, slowly, pulling his fingers out once he's satisfied and sinks down on a large rubber phallus, groaning with the stretch as he pauses to catch his breath. Slowly, he begins to ride it, staring into the camera.

“Just try not to snore too loud when you nod off.” John snorts.

She snorts. "Can't promise anything." She teases. "You're a great story teller, John, but all this medical, technical talk is not anyone's forte."

“Fine fine. I’ll add a little flavor.” John laughs as they sit at the table.

Marianne grins, looking at the pub menu as Suzi and Brandon sit down across from them.  
"Is she bullying you again, Johnny?" Suzi asks.  
"Never." Marianne looked scandalised.

“I give as good as I get.” Johns chuckles.

Suzi shakes her head. "Children. You're both children." She mutters.  
John's phone beeps with a new email.

John pulls his phone up, opening the email.

A video file. Sherlock having his way with a large toy.  
"Oi, stop watchin porn at the dinner table." Brandon says. "If you need to get off, go back to your room!"

“Christ!” John yelps, not having expected the video. His phone slipped out of his hand as he hastily tried to close it and it landed right in his pint glass. “Oh for fuck sakes..” he pulls it out dripping wet but it doesn’t turn back on.

Marianne practically roars with laughter at John's misfortune.  
Suzi, looking disgusted, gets up to ask about rice to bury the ruined phone in to possibly save it from being replaced.  
Brandon snickers into his vodka lime and soda.

John does his best to wipe it off. “Sorry.” He grumbles to the table, thoroughly embarrassed.

Marianne clapped his shoulder. "Mate, your other half is either jealous or bored and needs you." She laughs into her pint. "Blimey, that was a sizable appendage he was riding..."  
"Marianne!" Suzi looked thoroughly scandalised, but she put a jar of rice in front of John. "Bury the phone in that. The rice will draw out the moisture." She coughs. "And maybe don't open Sherlock's emails in public next time."

John puts his phone in the rice. “I really should know better by now. Either it’s a crime scene or something just as obscene.” He sighs.

Marianne snorts. "Can't tell me you weren't just a *little* turned on by that." She winked.  
-  
Sherlock falls asleep after sending the email, knowing he was going to pay for it later, but still smirking slightly.

When John finally gets back to his hotel room it’s late and he’s a little drunk. His phone is a lost cause. He opens up his laptop to do some work but gets distracted by Sherlock’s video instead.

The next morning, Sherlock wakes, stretching luxuriously, before pouring about being alone in bed. Two more days. Or was it three?

John woke up late because he used his phone as an alarm which obviously wasn’t working and had to rush to get to his presentation. It was a little rushed and a little sloppy but it was good science and John was one hell of a story teller so no one seemed to notice.

Throughout the day, Sherlock texted John again and again to no avail, knowing it was annoying, but not caring.  
As the work day finished, he connected to the infernal video call application on his laptop, waiting for John to answer.

John finally answers, having been in the shower after the group had taken him out for dinner for his successful presentation.

"Finally!" Sherlock smirks. "I wasn't going to let you ignore me."

“I wasn’t ignoring you, love. I opened your email at dinner last night and dropped my phone in my pint.” John sighs, drying off.

"You're angry at me." Sherlock pouts.

“No.. just a little warning next time? I don’t want everyone seeing you taking a huge dildo.” John smiles softly.

"Well, I *thought* you'd be back from dinner." Sherlock mumbles.

“It’s alright. Marianne was quite impressed.” John chuckles, getting ready for bed.

Sherlock pouts again. "It's not late." He mumbled, petulantly. Then John's comment seemed to hit him. "Who's Marianne?" He frowns.

“She’s another doctor here at the conference. She’s a hematologist who’s been working on a drug trial for hemophiliacs. I got you a copy of her study for how different blood consistencies smear.” John smiles, it was gonna be a surprise but Sherlock had been doing so good with John gone so far.

Sherlock perked up at the mention of Marianne's study. "*Doctor Marianne McCallum*?" He asked. "Scottish woman?" He'd read several articles on her drug trials.

“Yup.” John chuckles and nods. “Ya know she is giving a talk tomorrow afternoon..”

Sherlock cocked his head to the side. "She's quite the... Extrovert, I've heard." He murmurs. "Can you perhaps get a recording for me? Of her presentation?" He blinked. "Or are you telling me to go to Cardiff? I doubt I'd be let in."

“Yeah that’s one word for it.” John laughs. “Love, you’re a living legend to these people. They’d probably bring you in to talk if they saw you.”

Sherlock went pink. "You know I hate public speaking." He said, but there was a slight upturn of his mouth.

“Come in disguise then? See if they figure it out.” John smiles softly, he missed Sherlock terribly and wanted to be with him.

Sherlock thought for a moment. "I'll be there by mid morning. The train takes two hours." He said. He'd use the credit card he'd pilfered from Mycroft.

“Wonderful.” John grins.

Sherlock smiles. "You could have saved us all the trouble and taken me with you." He smirks. "Lestrade can fight his own battles."

“I asked you to come and you said you’d be too bored and that London needed you.” John snorts. “And you know if Lestrade called with anything more than a six you would have run back.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Yes, well... I wasn't expecting to miss you as much as I am." He grinned. "I suppose I should pack a bag." He makes a face.

“You’re a love sick puppy.” John chuckles, knowing he’s exactly the same. “I suppose so.”

"I resent that remark." He grumbles playfully. "I'm not lovesick." He bites back a yawn.

“Mm you’re right. That’s me.” John lays down in bed, his laptop next to him.

"John Watson, are you flirting with me?" Sherlock smirks. "Terrible idea, you know. I'm miles away, and you're wearing far too many clothes."

“Just my vest and pants.” John smirks.

"Far, *far* too many." Sherlock chuckles.

“If you say so, Mr. Holmes.” John licks his lips and takes his best off. “Better?”

"Getting there." Sherlock smirks slightly. "I'm only in my sheet."

“Always obsessed with matching.” John chuckles and shimmies out of his pants. “There.”

Sherlock grins. "Ah, well. That's much better." He muses.

“How did it feel? Riding yourself silly.” John smirks.

"It wasn't as satisfying as riding you." Sherlock grins. "But I did have fun putting on a show for you. Did you like it?"

“You always have a harder time coming when you’re not with me.” John smiles softly. “I loved it. You’re so gorgeous and the sounds you make.” He groans, getting hard.

"That's because I don't have your cock pulsing inside me, coming in me." Sherlock says, huskily, drawing his sheet back. "There's only so much a lump of silicone can do..."

“I know, love. It can’t hold you down and fuck you just how you need.” John rubs the flat of his palm against his cock.

Sherlock hums in agreement. "It can't tie me up and tease me, either." His eyes greedily drank in the sight of John palming himself, his mouth watering.

“Mm god no.” John groans softly. “It certainly can’t suck you off and massage your prostate still you’re screaming either.”

Sherlock whimpers, palming himself to John's words. "Not at all..." His breath hitches. "It certainly can't make me beg like you can, *please Captain Watson, please let me cum, sir...*"

“Fuck, Sherlock.” John growls, stroking himself. “My dirty little slut.”

"Yes, John, only for you." He grips himself in a loose hold, lazily stroking.

“Tomorrow I’m going to fuck you in this bed and make sure you’re so loud security gets called.” He licks his lips.

Sherlock groans. "Should I bring the rope or the handcuffs?" He teases. " Perhaps the riding crop..." he strokes faster. "Besides, If security gets called, I wouldn't want to deny Doctor McCallum a show, if she liked my video *that* much." He snickers into the sheet.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she asked to join us.” John laughs.

"Well, she should know that I don't share you with anyone when it comes to bedroom activities." Sherlock smirks.

“I told her. I offered to be her wingman.” John chuckles.

"Hmm... I'd rather not talk about her right now." Sherlock said, raising his eyebrows. "I would rather have you fucking my throat, my lips stretched tight around your cock..." He licks his lips.

“God, you have such pretty lips. I should kiss you more. A lot more.” John moans, his cock starting to leak a bit.

Sherlock smiles. "I should think so." He muses. "Taste your precome on my tongue, before you truss me up and fuck me hard, slow and torturous. Tease me, massage me til I'm leaking all over the sheets."

“I love it when you make a mess. When you squirm and whine. When you beg. You make me so hard when you beg.”

"Please, John... Please, may I cum?" Sherlock had been steadily leaking. His breathing hitched.

“Do it. Do it, baby. Come for me. I want to see you come.” John orders, slipping in a little captain Watson tone because he knows it drives Sherlock wild.

Sherlock strokes himself, groaning softly. "Talk to me..." He whined. "John... Jooohhhnnn..." He was almost there.

“That's it. That’s my gorgeous boy. You’re so perfect. I wish I was there fucking you right now. Deep deep inside you. I’ll fill you up with my cum and plug it up inside you making you walk around with it like the dirty boy you are.”

Sherlock groans, tightening his grip as sparks licked up his spine and he came over his hand, his semen colouring sticky stripes over his abdomen and chest. He whimpers through the aftershocks. "John..." He breathes.

“I know, love. I’m right here. You did so good. I’m so proud of you. You’re so perfect.” John moans, praise falling from his lips.

"God, I want to taste you." Sherlock moans, watching John stroke himself on screen. "I swallow you down so you could come straight down my throat."

“Yes.” John gasps, coming over his fist.

Sherlock bites his lip, watching John shuddering through his orgasm. "You are so beautiful when you come." He murmurs.

John pants, laughing softly. “You’re ever better.”

Sherlock smirks. "I don't often get to see you like this... Even if it's just on a computer screen. I do miss cuddling you, though."

“I can hardly fall asleep without all your limbs wrapped around me like an octopus.” John chuckles softly, cleaning himself up. “I think we’re getting soft.”

Sherlock wipes the sheet over himself and smirks. "Tell that to not-so-little-John." He snickers. "He's hardly ever *soft* when I'm around. I will make sure of it."

“I’m glad you take responsibility for that.” John snorts.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to put me out of a job." He pouts, playfully.

“Oh no. It’s your position for life if you want it.” John gets comfortable, not thinking that he’s basically just asked Sherlock to bed with him for the rest of their lives.

Sherlock blinks. "You'd have me for that long?" He asks, biting his lip.

“I’d have you for that and infinity after.” John blushes a bit, looking at Sherlock. “I love you. I want you with me. Always.”

"John..." Sherlock was at a loss for words, but a smile was threatening to tip his lips up. "Ask me again when I'm there with you, so I can snog you so thoroughly you forget you own name, rank and serial number..."

John grins. “Yes, Sir.” He teases.

Sherlock smirks and stifles a yawn. "I suppose I should get some sleep, if there is a promise of *rigorous exercise* tomorrow." He teases.

“Wanna leave the call on?” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nods lightly. "I'd like that..."

“Okay.” He smiles softly and gets comfortable, turning the light low so he can sleep but enough so Sherlock could see him.

Sherlock snuggles under the sheet, turned to face the laptop's camera. "Goodnight, John..."

“Goodnight, love.” John says softly, falling asleep.

The next morning, Sherlock stepped off the train at Cardiff Central Station with an overnight bag in his left hand.  
*Just arrived. -SH*  
He had forgotten John's phone wasn't working.

John was already waiting at the station. He grins when he sees Sherlock, going to him.

Sherlock's eyes gleam when he sees John. "Well, here I am..." He murmurs mischievously. "As requested."

“Get that long giraffe neck down here and kiss me.” John smiles up at him.

Sherlock chuckles and cups a hand behind John's head, dipping down to kiss him thoroughly.

John hums contently and kisses Sherlock back, holding him close.

Sherlock grins and nips his lower lip between his teeth, teasingly. "I've missed you." He whispers.

“I missed you too.” John groans softly, hugging Sherlock close.

"Yes, yes, all right... bloody lovebirds. Come on, you're holding up traffic and scaring small children." Marianne's thick brogue cut through the air.  
Sherlock leapt back, his cheeks pink. Marianne just laughed.  
"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you." She grinned. "Marianne McCallum. Nice to finally meet you, Sherlock Holmes."

John blushes and chuckles. “We should be getting back. Don’t want you to be late, Marianne.”

Marianne snorts. "Well, they can't start the party without me." She says with a grin. "Come on then."  
Sherlock looked a bit unsure, but secured his hand into John's.

John squeezes his hand gently and smiles as the follow Marianne back. “Train alright?”

"Long." Sherlock mutters. "Even the people-watching was tedious." He squeezes John's hand in return. He gives a small smile. "So, Marianne... John says he's gotten me a copy of your paper."  
"Oh, I've heard of your interest in my work." Marianne laughs, opening the car door. "Not as interesting as your video, but that's not my business." She winks.  
Sherlock ducks his head, cheeks flaming.

“You’re right it’s not.” John rolls his eyes, squeezing Sherlock’s hand. “Just like how it’s none of my business that you snuck off with our waitress halfway through dinner last night.”

Marianne laughs. "Guilty as charged..." She nodded. "I'm a sucker for redheads, especially ones with tongue piercings." She grinned.  
Sherlock bit his lip, still a bit pink in the cheeks, and lay his head on John's shoulder.

“Right well.” John nods as they get back to the hotel. “I’m going to get Sherlock’s settled and then we’ll be down for your presentation.” He smiles and leads Sherlock to the lifts.

"Have fun, boys." Marianne waggled her eyebrows, heading off to look through her notes.  
Sherlock took a breath. "She's... A force of nature."

“Yeah she’s something.” John laughs softly as they ride the lift up.

Sherlock smiles softly. "Getting me settled in, then?

“Definitely.” John smiles and stretches up, kissing Sherlock softly.

He hummed, kissing back. "I've missed you."

“I’ve missed you too.” John nuzzles him as the lift stops. He leads Sherlock out and to their room. “I suppose a week conference is too long to be apart.” He chuckles softly.

"Mmhmmm. Three days is long enough. Then I want you back in our bed, with me." Sherlock chuckles softly. He waits for John to open the door, shucking off his Belstaff.

“Deal.” John grins, putting Sherlock’s suitcase next to his.

Sherlock neatly hangs the Belstaff on the hook, along with his scarf, by the door and turns to look at John.

John opens his arms. “We’ve got forty five minutes before the presentation.”

Sherlock grins. "Well then..." He pushes John onto the bed and kneels on the carpet, hands pulling at the buckle of John's belt.

John smiles, sinking his fingers into Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock makes quick work of John's trousers, nuzzling his half hard cock, breathing in the smell of him and groaning softly.

John moans. “Fuck I missed you.”

"I've missed you." He murmurs, taking the head of John's cock in his mouth, looking up at him, slowly swallowing him down.

He moans, watching Sherlock as his cock gets harder.

Sherlock wraps his lips around John and slowly bobs his head.

“Good boy. My good boy. Oh, love.”

Sherlock moans around John at the praise. Using one hand, he massages the man's balls gently.

“You’re going to make me come.” He gasps.

Sherlock chuckles throatily, allowing the vibrations to travel down John as he takes the doctor deeply.

John groans and comes hard down Sherlock's throat from the vibrations.

Sherlock swallows against John, enjoying the taste of the man. He knew he'd missed John, but he hadn't realised how much he missed *all* of him.  
Slowly pulling his head back, lips swollen and puffy, eyes half closed and a small splash of John's cum at the corner of his mouth, he looked up at John with a satisfied smile.

John pulls Sherlock up and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock chuckles into the kiss. "Mmm..."

John pulls Sherlock up into the bed, pressing him on his back as he strips him.

Sherlock huffs, laughing. "Eager." He chides, lovingly.

“Shush, I’m going to kiss you all over now.” John kisses him deeply.

Sherlock groans softly. "Yes, John..."

John kisses lower and lower.

Sherlock sighs softly, biting his lip against making louder noises. "John..."

“Mm?”

Sherlock breathes out noisily. "Oh, God, John...." He whimpers softly, hands carding through John's hair.

John chuckles, opening Sherlock’s trousers.

Sherlock looks down and breathes deeply. "Jesus, John..." He laughs softly.

“Mm?” John hums, tugging Sherlock’s trousers down and nosing at the nice bulge in his underwear.

"We'll... We'll be late..." He breathes, whimpering, trying not to buck his hips, needily.

“I’ll be quick.” John smirks and pulls down Sherlock’s underwear letting his cock spring free.

Sherlock whines as the cool air hits him, the sensation making him impossibly harder.

John swallows down Sherlock’s cock, moaning at the heavyweight in his tongue.

Sherlock's head snaps up and he moans, seeing John's head planted firmly in his lap. Gripping the other man's hair, he pants, wanting to last just a little longer.

John bobs his head, working his tongue on the underside of Sherlock’s cock.

"Jaaaaawn..." Sherlock moans.

John moans around his cock, pressing closer.

Sherlock pants again, gripping John's hair in a vice like grip, his cock leaking heavily down John's throat. "Fuck..." He whimpers.

John holds Sherlock’s hips and pulls him as close as he can, letting him sink his cock down his throat.

Sherlock stutters as he pumps his hips gently. He was so, so close.

John gently presses a finger to Sherlock’s arsehole.

"John!" Sherlock almost yells, bucking forward as he spills down John's throat.  
As he twitches through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he flops bonelessly against the bed, panting harshly.

John hums happily, swallowing and licks Sherlock’s cock clean.

Sherlock heaves a breath. "John..." He whispers, trying to pull the doctor up to lay with him.

John cuddles him close.

Sherlock leans his head against John's chest. "I love you." He whispers softly.

“I love you, too.” John kisses his head.

Sherlock practically purrs. "In answer to the question you asked last night..." He murmured. "I accept. Especially if I get treated like this regularly." He grinned.

“Question? What question?” John feigns ignorance.

Sherlock snorts softly. "You're a terrible liar, John Hamish Watson." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the man's chest.

John chuckles softly. “Say it. I want to hear you say it..”

Sherlock grins. "I love you. I want to be with you. Always." He murmurs softly.

John grins back. “Well since you asked so nicely.” He kisses him deeply.

Sherlock hums into the kiss, sighing softly.

John pulls back a bit only to pepper Sherlock’s face in kisses.

Sherlock laughs. "John..." He admonishes playfully.

“Mm?” John smiles.

He's quiet for a long moment. "Marry me..."

“Yes.” John says without hesitation.

Sherlock laughs quietly. "Well, that was easy."

“There’s no way I’d say no.” John grins.

"I love you, John Watson." Sherlock laughs softly before kissing him deeply.

John kisses him back happily. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

"You realise we're going to be late if we don't get dressed and go *now*." Sherlock teases.

“Oh fine fine.” John kisses Sherlock one more time before getting up.

Sherlock still feels completely boneless. "Help me up?" He murmurs with a grin.

John smiles and helps Sherlock up, fixing his clothes.

Sherlock fastens his trousers and quickly buttons his shirt again. "Though I doubt Marianne would miss us..." He smirks.

“She’ll have plenty to say afterwards.” John chuckles, getting himself fixed up.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure she will.”

“If you want me to tell her to shut up I’ll tell her to shut up.” John tugs Sherlock into his arms.

Sherlock laughs softly. "It's fine." He murmurs, kissing John's hair. "I would like to hear her talk... About her study, not about our sexlives."

“Done.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles. "Shall we go, then?" He asks.

John smiles and nods, leading Sherlock out to the lifts.

Sherlock trails behind, relaxed and calm.

John hums happily and presses the button. “After I’ll take you around the tables to get freebies.”

Sherlock laughs quietly. "That is the added bonus of dating, or being engaged to a doctor.... free things to keep us interested." He winks playfully. "I don't want to know what you're going to do with the candy, or the free sewing kits."

“Mrs. Hudson likes the little sewing kits. And I give you the candy to experiment on.” John chuckles.

Sherlock laughs softly. "I concede defeat." He smirks.

John smiles and takes Sherlock’s hand as he leads him through the conference hall to the talk.

Sherlock follows obediently, and sits in a chair near to the front as Marianne starts her talk. She seems to throw knowing glances their way and smiles throughout the entire 45 minute presentation (which turned out to be longer with questions from the audience). Sherlock listens with rapt attention, even taking notes on a small pad of note paper.

John sits next to Sherlock, watching him and glad he’s having a good time.

He looks over at John, once they've been 'allowed' to go, and smiles. "She sure knows how to hold a room." He murmurs.

John hums and nods. “I’m sure she’ll be expecting questions.” He takes his hand as they walk around the booths.

"She can tell us all of her information later. I'm not letting her embarrass us in front of other people due to our.... proclivities." He chuckled.

“Only I get to embarrass you during said proclivities.” John smirks.

"Yes, Captain Watson..." He murmurs into John's ear, playfully.

“Don’t make me take you back up to our room right now for some proclivities.” John groans softly.

Sherlock laughs quietly to himself. "And what proclivities would that include, *Captain Watson*?" He teased, a challenging tone in his voice.

“I’ll take you right back up there and let you find out, Mr. Holmes.” John smirks.

"Promise?"

“Always.”

Sherlock groans softly. "You tease."

“All yours.” John grins.

He laughs softly. "Well, I'm not going to contest that."

John smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently.

He squeezes back. "Let's get this over with, then you can take me upstairs and let Captain Watson loose." He purred.

“Fine but if we get noise complaints you’re answering the door.” John smirks.

"How can I, if I'm tied up?" Sherlock asks, cheekily.

“You cannot make me hard in public.” John groans.

"Why not?" Sherlock makes an innocent face.

“It’s indecent.” John chuckles.

"Oh, like I care." Sherlock grins lasciviously.

“Mad bastard.” John smirks up at him.

"You love me." Sherlock sniffs. "And that's all that matters."

“Yeah I do.” John tugs him down and kisses him.

Sherlock chuckles as he kisses him back. "Prove it later."

“Will do.” John grins.

Sherlock smirks and sits down in a seat for the audience of Marianne's speech.

John relaxes with him, waiting for Marianne to come down after the talk.

45 minutes later, she came from backstage and looked at the two of them. "Hope I didn't bore you too much." She grinned. "But at least you didn't get up to anything naughty while I was talking."  
"You could only hope." Sherlock quipped back.

John snorts. “It was a good talk.”

Marianne snorted. "Well, thank you. Now..." She looked at her watch. "I don't expect I'll see you two for dinner." She smirked. "Get room service, if either of you remember to eat food instead of each other." She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Thank you for the advice.” John nods. “Any questions, Sherlock?”

Sherlock was trying (and failing) to stop his face from heating up again. He cleared his throat. "No." He whispered, hoarsely. In all honesty, he'd had several follow up questions about Marianne's research, but didn't want to ask them now, he was too embarrassed.  
Marianne smiled and patted his arm. "Sorry, pet. But you two are gorgeous together. Now..." SHe looked around. "I'm off to the pub for a celebratory drink. Maybe I can find that waitress again." She winked.

John nods and watches Marianne go. “Sorry, love.” He squeezes Sherlock's hand gently.

Sherlock huffed softly. "The company you keep at these stupid conferences." He whispers.

“Makes it more interesting.” John shrugs. “Gotta keep entertained without you around.”

Sherlock snorts. "I can think of other ways to be entertained."

“Oh yeah? Like what?” John smirks.

"I do believe you threatened to tie me up?" Sherlock smirks right back. "Don't go breaking promises now, *Captain*."

“Now who would I be if I broke my promises to you?” John chuckles and leads Sherlock to their room.

Sherlock chuckled and trailed along behind him. "Yes, well, indeed."

John grins and takes him to the lifts. He pushes Sherlock against the wall and kisses him as the door closes.

Sherlock slides a little down the wall, chuckling, so that he's roughly the same height as John, kissing back.

“Shut up.” John laughs against his lips and pushes his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth.

"I didn't say anything..." Sherlock smirks against John's lips. He groans at the feel of John's tongue, burying his hands in John's short hair.

John sucks on his tongue.

Sherlock moans softly, digging his fingers into John's scalp.

John pulls away when the door open and drags Sherlock out to their room.

Sherlock snuffles with laughter as he's dragged into their room. "Eager?" He teases.

“For you? Always.” John grins, opening the door to their room.

Sherlock laughs. "Then by all means." He falls down on the bed and looks up at John, cheekily. "Like what you see, Captain Watson?"

“Oh yeah. I’d like it a lot better if it was naked.” John smirks.

Sherlock laughed. "Yes, Captain." He purrs, beginning to undo his shirt buttons, but leaving the shirt on, knowing John liked the purple one. He unbuttoned his flies and lifted his hips to shimmy out of his tailored trousers.

“Look at you. Fucking look at you.” John licks his lips as he watches Sherlock.

"I prefer you looking at me..." Sherlock smirks. Clad only in his boxer-briefs and his shirt now, he looked up at John with half-lidded eyes.

“See when you give me looks like that I’m just gonna have to fuck you.” John hums and starts to strip.

Sherlock bites his lip. "Really?" He murmured.

“If you want.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nods quickly. "God yes..." He mumbles. "Need to feel you inside me..."

John smirks and strokes himself, tossing Sherlock the lube. “Prepare yourself.”

Sherlock grinned. "Yes sir." He rasped, quickly disrobing from his boxer briefs and touching the head of a shiny object between his cheeks. "Shouldn't take long." He purred, slowly working the silver-coloured plug out. He grinned conspiratorially.

“Oh you minx.” John laughs, pressing Sherlock into the bed and kissing him passionately.

Sherlock chuckled softly. "For you John, always."

“All mine. Always.” John presses their foreheads together.

Sherlock smiles. "And you're mine." He whispers. "Please, Captain."

John slicks his fingers and gently presses two into Sherlock to make sure he’s ready.

Sherlock inhales sharply. "John..."

“Wearing that plug this whole time. Naughty naughty.” John kisses his neck and rubs his prostate.

Sherlock moans softly. "I'm sorry, Captain..." He whispers.

“Mm don’t be sorry. You knew exactly what you were doing. You wanted my big cock filling your arse, didn’t you? The whole time you were walking around with that plug inside you you wished it was my cock.” John smirks and eases his fingers out, slicking his cock.

Sherlock whimpers in agreement. "Yesss..." He squirmed, impatient on the bed.

“You must be gagging for it by now.” John chuckles, rubbing the head of his cock over Sherlock’s slick waiting hole teasing him.

He whines, loudly. "Jaaaaawwwnnnn *pleeeeeease*"

“Who’s my good boy?” He smirks.

Sherlock is practically sobbing drily. "M-mee...." He whines, trying to buck forward so that John would enter him, but to no avail. "I... I am..."

“Yeah you are.” John holds Sherlock’s hips and sinks every last hot thick hard inch of his cock into Sherlock.

Sherlock screams in pleasure, throwing his head back against the bed. "YEESSSS!!!" He wraps his long legs around John's hips to pull his in deeper. "*FUCK*."

John groans and starts to move, thrusting powerfully as he takes Sherlock’s body and makes it his own.

Sherlock whines in need, pulling John in, needing everything he can give. Reaching up, he roughly grabs John's shoulders and forces him down to kiss heatedly.

John kisses Sherlock back deeply, pressing close and holding him tight as he fucks him. He makes sure every bit of skin that could possibly touch is touching.

Sherlock breaths hard, relishing the feel of John's hot, hard cock slamming into him like satin covered steel. He whines as John kisses him. "Fuck...."

“You’ve been waiting days for this, haven’t you?” John smirks, wrapping his hand around Sherlock’s cock between their bodies and stroking him as he thrusts.

Sherlock whimpers, nodding vigorously. "Y-yes, John! Oh, fuck me..." He heaves a breath.

“Poor thing. Can't go a day without my cock, can you?” John snaps his hips.

Sherlock cries out. "JOHN!" He pants.

“That’s it. Come for me.” John strokes Sherlock with that subtle twist just like he likes as he aims for his prostate as he thrusts.

Sherlock bites hard on his lower lip, close to drawing blood. Groaning deeply, he digs his nails into John's back. "Talk to me..." He begged, panting. "I love hearing you talk to me as I come..." He whimpered softly, the roiling tide of his orgasm almost piquing.

“You’re my dirty boy. The only one who gets my cock. The only one I fuck. The only one I love. You’re all mine. Always. You’re going to come for me like a good boy and I’m going to come deep deep inside you. Then I’m going to plug you back up and make you walk around with my cum stopped up inside you for the rest of the day.” John thrusts harder and faster.

Sherlock cries out as the wave of his arousal crests and he comes thick, ropey strands of ejaculate hard over John's hand, his own stomach and chest.

John groans, a handful more thrusts and he’s coming deep inside Sherlock.

Sherlock clasped the man to him and buried his face in John's good shoulder, whimpering with the aftershocks of his release.

“I’ve got you. I’m right here.” John holds him close, panting a bit as he kisses his head. “You did so good, love.”

Sherlock practically purred with the praise, nuzzling into John feeling content, and thoroughly fucked.

John reaches onto the bedside table and grabs a few tissues without moving from Sherlock. He gently cleans him up before wrapping the blankets up around them. “So good. So hot and perfect. I love you.” He cuddles Sherlock and kisses his head.

Sherlock sighs happily. "Love you too..." He murmurs, feeling warm and content in the praise. He's sleepy, he thinks and is slowly dropping off to sleep, due to their exertions.

“Do you want the plug back?” John asks softly as he presses gentle kisses to Sherlock’s face.

"Mmm..." Sherlock murmurs his assent. "Please..." He bites his lip and opens heavy lidded eyes to look at John with a small smile on his face.

John kisses him softly and pulls back just enough to slip the plug back into him gently.

Sherlock hisses at the cold metal on heated skin, but sinks slowly back into sleep, snuggling up to John. "Luffyou..." He mumbles into John's neck, before falling asleep.

“I love you too.” John cuddles Sherlock to him and kisses his head before dozing off.

Sherlock wakes blearily in the morning, feeling pleasantly sore.

John is wrapped around Sherlock’s back, holding him close.

Sherlock nuzzles into John's neck, breathing him in.

John holds him close.

"John..." He whispers hoarsely. "I need to get up..." He kisses his hair.

“Mm why..” John grumbles.

"Loo..." Sherlock chuckles softly.

“Mm fineeee.” John finally lets him go.

Sherlock laughs quietly and heaves himself up to go to the bathroom.  
Finishing up, he washed his hands and came back to bed, snuggling into John's back, though the twinge in his ass made him wince.

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?” John mumbles.

"Mm-mm." He murmured. "I'm fine..." He yawned.

He takes Sherlock’s hand and kisses his knuckles.

Sherlock chuckled sleepily. "John..." He murmured.

“Mm?” John hums softly.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Sherlock murmurs softly, teasingly.

“You know I never have any problem making sure we both finish.” John chuckles.

Sherlock snuffle-laughs. "True... But it's so early... And I'm still wearing the plug..."

“We should probably get that out of you.” John says softly.

"Mmm..." He sighed. "Suppose so..."

“How about we get up and have a shower, I’ll take it out if you, and then we can come back to bed and sleep for a while longer?” He suggests.

"okay..." Sherlock said after a moment of thought. "Yeah..."

“Let me get the shower warmed up for you.” John turns and kisses Sherlock softly before getting up.

Sherlock tried to continue the kiss, mumbling as John pulled away.

“I’ll be right back.” John chuckles softly and goes to the bathroom. He turns on the shower and waits for it to get warm before coming back to Sherlock. “Shall I carry you, your highness?”

Sherlock laughs quietly. "I'm up, I'm up..." He pulled himself out of bed again, staggering slightly to the bathroom, trailing behind John.

John holds out his hand to Sherlock as he gets in the shower.

Sherlock steps in with a sleepy smile. "Hello..."

“Hi.” John smiles softly, standing in front of the spay so Sherlock doesn’t get his hair wet. He knows Sherlock hates getting his hair wet before betting in bed.

Sherlock chuckles. "Mm... Got you well trained..." He teased.

“I am a doctor and was a soldier. I’m very trainable.” John laughs softly.

Sherlock snorts softly. "Well, I'm not so trainable... I suppose that makes us a good pair."

“You’re trainable. Just different skills.” John smiles, gently starting to wash Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock inhales. "Oh? And what skills are those?" He mused, a small smile on his face.

“I’ve domesticated you. Like a cat.” John grins.

"Ugh." He wrinkles his nose. "Domestic... Was never really an area I had much interest in." He rolled his eyes, but suppressed a grin.

“Well I’ve done it to you. You make tea and eat dinner and go on dates.” John smiles up at him.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Remind me to fix that particular quirk." He mused, hands running lightly down John's sides.

“Never.” He hums happily, running sudsy hands over John.

"It's no wonder I never get anything done... Dates, housework... You making love to me..." He chuckles and kisses the shorter man deeply.

“See? I take up all your free time. You barely conduct a handful of experiments a month anymore. I mean there’s only two jars of body parts in the fridge.” He kisses him back.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "I'll have to fix that when we get home..." He muses. "Help me with this?" He turned in John's arms, pressing his ass against John's abdomen, wincing a little.

“Yeah. Just take a breath.” John says softly and rubs his back.

Sherlock squeezes his eyes shut and inhales.

“Relax.” John says softly and gently starts to pull.

He forces himself to relax, but still moans as John pulls. "Fuck..." He mumbles, harshly.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” John eases it out.

Sherlock grips the shower stall door in his hands, whimpering as the plug eases free. "John..." He squeaks.

“Sorry sorry.” John kisses his back.

"I'm okay..." Sherlock huffs, trying to gain his breath back. He bites his lip.

“How bad is it?” John kneels down to inspect.

"No, it's fine.... Just got used to it overnight..." Sherlock mumbles.

“Alright.” John gently examines him.

He sighs softly.

“I don’t see any damage or anything. Just no more over nights for your bum.” John kisses Sherlock’s arse cheek gently and stands.

Sherlock nods. "Yes, John..." He murmured, looking over his shoulder at him.

John stretches a bit and kisses Sherlock softly.

Sherlock turns, capturing John in a slow, sensual kiss.

John holds him close and kisses him tenderly.

"Bed?" He mumbles.

“Mm yeah.” John gets them rinsed off and turns off the shower. He dries Sherlock and then himself before following Sherlock back to bed.

Sherlock snuggles under the blankets again, holding them up so John could slide in.

He smiles and gets in, getting comfortable.

Sherlock wraps long arms around him and nuzzles into his hair.

“Perfect.” John mumbles and kisses his chest.

Sherlock smiles and cuddles him. "Mhm.."

John hums happily, very very content.

Sherlock falls asleep, content in his Doctor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!!!


End file.
